


i will hold you closer

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Carrying, M/M, Take Me Home Tour, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam, put your arms around my neck," he grits out, relieved when Liam nuzzles closer, probably seeking warmth, and his arms wrap around Zayn's neck. allowing Zayn to breathe again. "God I need to go to the gym," he mutters as he turns and heads for the elevators. </p><p>Or a five times (plus one) story because Zayn actually picked Liam up onstage and I had a massive meltdown over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will hold you closer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Héla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vastlyunknown/pseuds/vastlyunknown) for the beta, she's the bestest!

Zayn's not sure if he's ever been so tired in his life before. His body aches, his eyes feel horribly strained and it's getting harder for the boys to drag him out of bed each morning. They're currently slumped around the hotel bar, in some European city that Zayn's only seen in a blur through the tinted windows of their car as they're ferried to and from arenas and interviews and other promotional things that Zayn does his best to get out of whenever he feels like he can just so he can get some sleep, in a post-show crash. He manages to lift his arm to wave Harry goodnight as he slopes away, his curls getting longer and his body leaner by the day, thanks to their exhausting schedule.

It's another ten minutes of mumbled conversation that Zayn tries his best to follow before Louis and Niall give in and head upstairs too. Zayn squeezes Louis' hand as he passes and he blows a half-hearted kiss to Niall across the table.

"You alright to get Liam upstairs?" Louis asks, nodding at Liam who's currently curled up into Zayn's side, fast asleep and breathing deeply against his neck. It's both vaguely ticklish and soothing, all at once.

"Yeah, thanks man," Zayn says and he strokes a hand down Liam's arm, amused when Liam grumbles drowsily.

"Alright," Louis says easily, smothering a yawn. "See you in the morning then."

"Night," Zayn says softly, watching as they disappear around the corner.

He lets the silence drag for a few minutes, his fingers gently moving against Liam's arm as he feels Liam snuggle closer.

"Liam, wake up," Zayn says finally, when he can barely keep his eyes open. "Time to go to bed, babe."

"No," Liam murmurs, dragging the tiny word out as far as he can. His eyes are still closed and his voice is thick with sleep. "M'sleeping, Zayn."

"I can see that." Zayn's both amused and endeared when Liam's hand curls around his arm and holds on tight. Sometimes, when Liam's shattered and verging on exhaustion, he gets really clingy and needy. And when it happens, Zayn feels an overwhelming need to protect him and look after him.

Even if he is beyond tired himself and in desperate need of sleep.

He stands up, ignoring the way Liam whines and then falls face first into the space where Zayn had been and stretches his arms out wide, yawning widely before he braces his body and slips his arms around Liam's back and his knees, lifting up with a groan because Liam's a deadweight in his arms. He stands up straight and shifts Liam into a more comfortable position.

"Liam, put your arms around my neck," he grits out, relieved when Liam nuzzles closer, probably seeking warmth, and his arms wrap around Zayn's neck. allowing Zayn to breathe again. "God I need to go to the gym," he mutters as he turns and heads for the elevators. It's a struggle to push the button and he's tempted to set Liam on his feet when he steps into the lift but he figures it was hard enough picking him up the first time, the second time might kill him.

Besides, Liam's warm and solid and snuffling into his shoulder and Zayn kind of likes the weight of Liam in his arms. He curls his hands around Liam tighter as he waits for the elevator to stop on their floor, smiling wider as Liam's fingertips dig into his shoulder where he's holding on to Zayn.

He stumbles out through the doors and turns towards their room, fumbling a bit with the keycard while balancing Liam on his knee and there's a moment where he thinks they're both going to crash to the floor when the door finally opens. But he holds on and keeps them upright somehow. Liam's mumbling something he can't quite hear as he closes the door behind them with his foot and he moves through the mess of clothes and shoes and styling products sprawled across the room to Liam's bed. He leans down and places Liam gently on the bed, carefully unlocking Liam's hands from around his neck so he can stand up and wince at the way his muscles protest. After a bit of wriggling and stretching, Zayn unlaces Liam's boots and slips them off before he struggles to get the cover down under Liam's body while Liam is entirely unhelpful and lump-like.

He finally gets the cover down and back up over Liam and fights the urge to tuck him in because he looks so unbearably cute as he buries himself in the duvet. Zayn brushes his hair back as a compromise and drops a quick kiss onto his cheek and fights a grin as Liam makes a pleased little sound followed by a soft sigh before he settles.

Zayn gets ready for bed in record time and almost moans with pleasure as he finally climbs into his own bed and switches off the lights. He's fast asleep within seconds, exhausted as he curls into his pillow and hugs it tight.

*

Zayn's been watching Liam carefully. They all have, to be honest. Harry's never more than an arms-reach away, Louis' been off-the-charts ridiculous in his efforts to make Liam laugh, and not that horrible, tinny laugh he's been making the past few days but a real, honest Liam laugh when he can't hold possibly hold it in. Niall's been offering Liam food and hugs all day and when he's not, he's strumming his guitar quietly, playing all the songs he knows that Liam likes.

And Zayn's just been watching. Always watching.

It's been three weeks since the fire and a day since Liam heard about his granddad and the boys are worried. No matter how many times Liam says he's okay, they've all noticed the way Liam steers clear of the kitchen or the pyrotechnics onstage and how sad he looks every time they sing _More Than This_ onstage.

And Zayn knows he's barely sleeping and keeps slipping out of bed to watch the telly on mute or go for a run in the middle of the night.

It takes two more days for Liam to break.

Harry and Niall have gone to play golf at Zayn's insistence and only after he's sworn to promise to call them if Liam needs them for anything. Louis had been dragged off by the crew for a game of football against his will and Zayn's currently reading the ninth text Louis' sent him in thirty minutes to check up on Liam.

Zayn gets up and heads to the bunks to stealthily check on Liam, who hasn't been fooled the first sixteen times Zayn stealthily checked up on him, but he's not there. Zayn waits patiently for a few minutes but he doesn't appear so he heads for the bathroom. He can hear running water so he waits again, but the water doesn't stop running and Zayn's drumming his fingers anxiously against his thigh, getting more and more worried as time drags on.

Giving in, he thumps on the door, probably louder than he needs to but he's _worried_. "Liam? Liam, you alright?"

The lack of reply makes Zayn's mouth tighten and he knocks on the door louder. "Liam!"

When the door stays stubbornly closed, he keeps banging until he hears the lock flick. Pushing gently against the solid wood, he sees Liam curled up on the floor, hugging his knees as his head is buried in his arms and he's trembling.

Zayn's heartbeat starts to race and he drops to his knees, his hands gently resting on Liam's hands. "Babe? Jesus Liam. It's okay, yeah? Everything's going to be okay."

And maybe his heart breaks a little when he sees the tiny shake of Liam's head, still buried as he curls up even tighter like he's trying to make himself smaller, and Zayn can't have that, not when Liam is _so much_. Liam is life and laughter. He fills every room Zayn's ever seen him in. He stands up, flicking the tap off absently as he pulls on Liam's stubbornly stiff hands until Liam stumbles to his feet. He's pale and his eyes are red-rimmed and Zayn just wants to surround him and cuddle him until he's _Liam_ again. Zayn's Liam with his infectious smile and earnest words and too-big heart.

Zayn tries to lead Liam out of the small bathroom but Liam falters and his legs seem to give out from underneath him. Zayn's reflexes are faster than he knew they could be and his arms slip around Liam's waist, holding him upright while Liam leans heavily against him. "Put your arms around my neck babe," Zayn murmurs, briefly flashing back to the last time he asked Liam to do the same thing.

Liam makes a tiny noise that Zayn hopes to god isn't a sob but his arms fall around Zayn's shoulders and he dips down to sweep Liam up, ignoring the thud of his heart when Liam folds himself up and clings so tightly to him that he can't breathe for a second. "S'alright Liam, I've got you."

It's easier to carry him this time, Zayn realises as he walks through the bunks and towards the sofa, sinking down and settling Liam on his lap. Liam's arms don't slip from his neck and they stay there, holding onto each other until Liam suddenly relaxes and shifts so he's properly cuddling Zayn.

"Everything's just really shit right now," Liam mumbles into his neck and Zayn strokes his hand down Liam's back, his other hand around Liam's waist. "S'too much."

"We'll get you through it Liam," Zayn promises. "You're not on your own, yeah? You can lean on us. I'm here. M'always here."

Liam presses a sloppy kiss against his neck and Zayn leans back to stare up at him. Liam's smiling a little and it's a real one, even if it is a bit too wobbly for Zayn's liking.

"You should let Niall feed you, you know. And laugh at something Louis says, please for all our sakes before he goes completely off the edge. Maybe let Harry pet your hair or something. It'll make everyone feel better, especially you," Zayn says as he settles his hands on Liam's hips, stroking his thumbs across Liam's waist where they've slipped under his t-shirt.

"And what about you?" Liam asks quietly, leaning his head down to rest against Zayn's. "What'll make you feel better?"

"This," Zayn says without hesitation. "Just, like, this, you know?"

Liam lifts his head and stares down at Zayn, neither of them squirming or flushing with embarrassment because it's just them and there's no reason to be anything other than honest, not between the two of them. "Yeah, I know," Liam says eventually and he settles himself back into Zayn's arms.

When the boys stumble back onto the bus, breathless and looking worried, probably because Zayn's phone is across the room and he didn't want to move Liam out of his arms to text them back, not when Liam's finally calm and talking and clinging to Zayn, their expressions ease immediately. Louis cracks a lame, terrible joke that Liam laughs at, lifting his head as Niall offers to make everyone sandwiches with a hopeful look on his face. Liam quietly asks for a cheese and ham sandwich that makes Niall smiles so hard that it looks a bit painful before he rushes off to make it, completely forgetting to take anyone else's order. Harry settles down on the opposite sofa and Liam pats Zayn's hand gently before he crosses the room and falls into Harry's side, smiling as Harry's hand gently slips into his hair and Liam closes his eyes.

Zayn feels Louis drop down next to him and Zayn leans into his side, still watching Liam carefully. He can't seem to stop himself.

*

Now that the tour is over, Zayn feels a weight lifted from his shoulders. He loves touring, but it's stressful and this one in particular has been exhausting in so many ways. He's currently watching Niall and Harry grind on each other on the dancefloor, laughing because Niall has no balance, not after as many beers as he's had, and Harry's got no control over his limbs, never has and probably never will, so mostly they end up almost hitting each other a lot and giggling into each others' shoulders. Louis is across the room, happily drunk and not pushing himself because they've got a long flight home and jetlag is bad enough without a hangover. Niall and Harry don't seem too worried but they're old enough now, Zayn reminds himself sternly because he still has an irrepressible urge to coddle them a bit.

Liam's by the bar, knocking back drink after drink and none of them can blame him after the last few months. They find each other on the dancefloor and Zayn's had just enough alcohol to loosen him up for a dance, Liam grinding behind him as he giggles in Zayn's ear, and Zayn curls his arm back around Liam for balance, hot and sweaty with exertion but not willing to stop, not while Liam's enjoying himself this much.

When Liam's hands rest on his hips and they turn him around so they're face to face, Liam's still giggling and his eyes are all but disappeared in his smile like they do when he's drunk, Zayn laughs softly and hauls him closer, laughing when Liam rubs up against him. It's so hot in the club right now that Zayn feels a bit shaky but he holds onto Liam a bit tighter and they dance.

By the end of the night, Liam's hanging off Zayn, completely fucked and giggly and pretty useless. Zayn hauls him into a waiting car that they have to themselves and he spends most of the journey trying to stop Liam from straddling him, ignoring his protests that he just wants a cuddle. He ends up grabbing Liam's wrists and holding him down, fascinated when Liam slumps back against the seat and just smiles at him and makes no attempt to free himself.

Even though he knows he should probably let go, he keeps hold of Liam's hands until the car pulls up outside their hotel.

With Liam's arm slung over his shoulder, Zayn manages to get them both inside without much trouble, except Liam keeps laughing and trying to poke Zayn's side.

"You're nothing but trouble," Zayn teases softly and Liam's face lights up, making Zayn realise that he clearly spends too much time with Louis if he's pleased with that assessment.

" _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_ ," Liam sings loudly and Zayn hushes him just in case.

" _So shame on me nowwwww_ ," Liam croons and Zayn groans, putting his hand over Liam's mouth and trying his best to steer Liam uncooperatively towards the elevators. Giving up, Zayn leans down and shoves his shoulder gently into Liam's belly, feeling him fold with a gentle "oof!" as his arms wrap around Liam's legs and he stands up with Liam over his shoulder.

"I swear if this gets caught on camera I'm going to kill you," Zayn mutters as he steps through the door quickly and punches the close door button repeatedly until they're shut in.

"Nah you love me too much," Liam says from behind him before he giggles again. " _Flew me to places I'd never beeeeeeen_."

"God I hate that fucking song," Zayn says as his hand settles on Liam's arse and he gives him a light smack, grinning when he hears Liam giggle again and he feels warm hands settle on his own arse, tapping out a gentle beat.

He lurches out of the lift when it stops because maybe he had a bit more to drink than he thought, putting his hand on the wall briefly to steady himself before he turns to their room and gets Liam inside, placing his knee on the bed so he can lower Liam to the mattress carefully.

Liam grins up at him, smudged facepaint from Zayn's costume smeared over his shirt and his face. Zayn laughs as he swipes his thumb across his tongue and wipes it away from Liam's cheek, surprised when Liam just lets him.

" _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_ ," Liam sings softly before his face creases up again. "Except I'm on a nice soft bed. Come lie with me, Zaynie. We did good this year, yeah? Tour was amazing."

"We did very good," Zayn agrees as he toes off his boots and helps Liam with his. "I just need to wash my face then I'll be back, okay?"

Liam starts humming the tune of _Don't Forget Where You Belong_ and Zayn's torn between amusement and exasperation. He heads to the bathroom and scrubs at his face until all traces of facepaint have gone. He stares at himself in the mirror for a moment before he closes his eyes for a second and pushes back from the sink, pouring a glass of water and pads over to Liam's bed, settling the glass on his nightstand.

Liam's fast asleep, snoring gently like he always does when he's had too much to drink. Zayn shoves him over a bit and settles in behind him because he promised Liam and because sometimes he wants a cuddle as much as Liam does.

"You did great this year, babe," Zayn whispers, because even if he can't hear it, Zayn needs to tell him.

"Love you Zaynie," Liam mumbles, wriggling back slightly against Zayn and making him wince. He takes a few deep breaths to relax and calm himself before he slides his arm around Liam and lets his hand splay against Liam's belly, slipping under his shirt and onto the warm skin.

"Love you too Leeeyum," he drawls quietly, listening to Liam's breathing even out as he starts to snore again. He buries his head into Liam's back, breathes deeply and presses a gentle kiss against his warm skin before he closes his eyes and lets sleep drift over him.

*

Sometimes Zayn can't believe his life. He can't believe that he's standing on a stage in Brazil, in Rio, with thousands of fans screaming at them so loudly that it's a struggle to hear the band or the other boys sometimes. He likes to just stand and listen sometimes, mid-song when he's not needed vocally, and just soak everything up because he knows it can't last forever. But right now, he likes to think that maybe it could.

They're in their rhythm now. Everything's easy and comfortable, just the way Zayn likes it. He knows to turn to Liam during You and I, to sing to him and make him smile until his eyes crinkle in that way he has that makes him look more beautiful than usual. He knows when to turn and find Harry grinning at him, and he knows when to keep a firm hold on his voice in case it breaks again.

He's singing the last few bars of Best Song Ever, striding up the stage when he sees Liam, laughing as he waves to the crowd. Grinning to himself, Zayn stops at the top of stairs, glancing down to see Harry already waiting for them to come down. He turns and bends down, grabbing Liam's legs as he tips back, hearing Liam's squawk and the way his body tenses up, his hands gripping Zayn's arms like he doesn't trust Zayn to carry him.

Probably because he was drunk and tired and emotional all those other times, Zayn thinks with a grin as he races down the stairs, laughing when Liam laughs. He'll remember this time, Zayn thinks determinedly. He doesn't let Liam go as they move towards the cars, Harry laughing like he thinks it's the funniest thing ever and Louis crowing behind him, taunting Liam with his hat. He can feel Liam wriggling as if he's trying to reach out for his beanie but Zayn just swipes at his arse, a warning signal that Liam seems to understand as he goes lax in Zayn's arms.

"Internet's gonna go crazy," Niall mentions casually as he falls into step with Zayn through the backstage area.

Zayn hadn't really been thinking about that, but he grins sharply all the same and pats Liam's arse again.

"You're such an idiot," Niall laughs as he skips ahead to sling his arm around Harry.

When they reach the car, Zayn lets everyone else in first before he lowers Liam to the ground and shoves him carefully inside, sliding in next to him with a grin.

"What was that for then?" Liam asks, amused and flushed from being upside down for so long.

"Just felt like it," Zayn answers, because he doesn't really _have_ an answer. He just felt the urge to pick Liam up and to feel the weight of him in his arms. "Did you mind?"

"No, course not," Liam says like Zayn's said something foolish, bumping their knees together as he laces his fingers through Zayn's and smiles at him. "Just didn't know you were that strong."

"Stronger than I look," Zayn mumbles because he's been going to the gym more recently and he refuses to think about how hard it was to pick Liam up that first time, all those months ago compared to how easy it is now.

"Maybe I'll hitch a lift more often then," Liam teases quietly with a quick grin that has Zayn feeling too warm and too itchy all over. But he smiles and squeezes Liam's hand before he closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep.

*

Once they hit the European leg of the tour, Zayn slinks into the gym more often than not, rolling his eyes at Liam's excited grin and ignoring most of Mark's training advice as he runs until his legs protest and then lifts weights under Mark's sharp gaze until his whole body screams back at him.

Mostly he spends the hour or so it takes before his body gives up staring at Liam and the way his body moves so effortlessly, even while he's pushing himself and looks all nice and sweaty.

He's not jealous at all.

"You ready to give in, Zayn?" Liam calls from across the room where he's jogging on the treadmill while Zayn lifts weights and feels like his chest is going to explode.

"Not yet," Zayn mutters, but Liam's hearing is excellent and he can see Liam grinning at him.

"Is he lifting real weights yet Mark or is he still lifting baby weights?" Liam teases and Zayn sends him a filthy look, or as filthy as he can make it with a flushed face and strain in every muscle as he lowers the weight and lifts it slowly again.

"Just focus on your running, Liam," Mark says peaceably, well used to Liam's competitive spirit rising in full force when they train. "One more Zayn then you can give it a rest for the day."

Zayn does it without his arms shaking, which he thinks is an achievement of itself and Mark takes the weight from him and puts it back on its stand. Zayn sits up, rotating his arms and wincing.

"You'll be able to press as much as me one day, mate!" Liam calls across the room. Zayn glares at Liam as he strolls slowly on the treadmill, clearly warming down.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Mark says with a grin before he grabs his towel and saunters out, leaving Liam and Zayn alone.

"Can lift you easily enough," Zayn says loudly and he's kind of slightly pissed.

"Only because I made it easy on you," Liam says as he presses a button and comes to a stop on the treadmill. Zayn moves quickly so that by the time Liam turns, Zayn's standing there blocking his way, a smile playing on his lips. "Oh, are we doing this then?"

Zayn moves forward and gathers Liam up, grunting because Liam's being a bit of a dick and holding himself stiff which makes a dead-lift all that much harder. But Zayn's determined and he _has_ gotten a bit stronger recently. Liam folds over his shoulder with a faint chuckle. Zayn turns and manoeuvres his way through the gym equipment, paying no attention to the way Liam's lifting up his shirt and tickling his back, or the way Liam's hands slide down to smack his arse. He bites down hard on his lip and carries on walking without missing a beat because his pride is at stake and if there's anything Zayn is stubborn about, it's his fucking pride.

He carries Liam through the hotel, ignoring the stares and laughter as Liam waves happily to everyone they pass, calling out greetings and Zayn just hopes no one has a camera. He doesn't set Liam down until they're in their room and he strolls into the bathroom, Liam still over his shoulder as he leans in and turns the shower on.

"Okay, Iron Man, you've proved you're pretty strong," Liam says, laughter threading through every word. "You gonna let me down now?"

Zayn's grinning as he sets Liam down. When he straightens, he finds himself pressed up against Liam and it should be disgusting because they're both damp and sweaty, but Zayn's heart thuds loudly and there's a moment. A moment when Liam's gaze drops to Zayn's mouth. A moment when Zayn licks his lips unconsciously. A moment where Liam's eyes haze over a bit and Zayn's breath catches.

Then Liam's stumbling back, a bright smile on his face as he tugs at his shirt and grimaces with a laugh and Zayn grins before he turns and leaves the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

And maybe he smacks his head against the wall a few times as he listens helplessly to the sound of running water and tries to stop his imagination running wild because for a second there ... _fuck_.

*

Zayn's currently trying to subtly shift Liam off him without it _looking_ like he's pushing Liam away and he thinks he's doing a rubbish job of it. Liam's got his arms wound around Zayn's shoulders and he's straddling Zayn's hips and it's intimate, even for them.

Not to mention Zayn's finding it harder and harder to think of things to stop himself getting hard every time Liam wriggles around a bit and Zayn feels his arse rub against his thighs or worse, Liam's crotch rubbing against his.

Admittedly, the band is close and more handsy than they probably should be, but Zayn draws the line somewhere. And since that odd moment in the shower last week with Liam, this is definitely way, _way_ past the line.

"Liam," Zayn groans and gives in, shoving Liam hard to get him off his lap because nothing else is working and soon enough Liam's going to feel something that Zayn's going to get horribly embarrassed by and it'll change the entire fabric of their relationship. He just needs some fucking space for a few days and maybe a few more dozen wanking sessions and then maybe he'll be able to feel Liam pressing up against him without his dick getting interested.

Except Liam's _still_ straddling his hips and Zayn's pretty fucking hard now and there's desperation in his face that he can't let Liam see.

"Zayn," Liam wheedles and Zayn closes his eyes because Liam is too fucking much.

"Liam, get the fuck off me right now," Zayn says in a harsh tone that he's never used with Liam before but he can't help the rasp of his voice or the slight edge framing his words.

Liam shakes his head because apparently Liam thinks this is a fucking game and he squirms closer. Zayn feels Liam's crotch press against his and he lets out a hiss of pleasure as the friction snakes through his body and the hiss morphs into a low moan.

"Finally," Liam mumbles.

Zayn's head snaps up and he stares at Liam unblinkingly for a second before he shakes his head and tries to focus. Liam's grinning at him and trailing his hands up and down Zayn's chest slowly, fingers dancing across his t-shirt lightly.

Slowly, frowning, Zayn reaches up to cover one of Liam's hands with his own. Liam's grin doesn't falter, not when Zayn slowly moves his hand down, down past his hips, down to where he's uncomfortably hard in his jeans and he covers himself with Liam's hand.

Liam's grin widens.

"Liam," Zayn groans and his hips canter up helplessly as Liam rubs the heel of his hand against Zayn's dick. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Mmhmm," Liam murmurs, leaning in to press a quick kiss against Zayn's exposed neck, darting his tongue out to taste Zayn's skin. It makes him shiver and his hands settle on Liam's hips, holding him tightly in place before he does anything embarrassing like come in his pants practically untouched. "Trying to get you to carry me to bed."

Shit. "Liam," Zayn groans, because Liam's currently trying to press his lips against Zayn's, and Zayn's no fucking saint. He keeps one hand on Liam's hip and the other slides up to cup the back of his neck, his thumb skating up into Liam's short hair and he tilts his head up to kiss him. It's tentative and slow and Zayn can feel his hands trembling. But Liam's kissing him back, making lovely little noises into his mouth and Zayn's hand tightens, pulling him closer and soon they're breathless and panting and Zayn thinks he might have whimpered at some point.

"Carry me to bed, Zayn," Liam begs, and god he's so pretty. Zayn puts one hand on the sofa and the other under Liam's arse and he stands up, wobbly but determined. Liam's legs wrap all the way around his hips and his hands cup Zayn's face. His lips are slick and slightly bruised and Zayn grins, knowing that's his handiwork. He stumbles towards the bed, grateful it isn't more than a handful of steps away before they tumble down and Liam tugs Zayn down for another kiss.

"Don't leave me this time," Liam mumbles and Zayn shakes his head as he grasps the hem of Liam's shirt and tugs it up, Liam rising up to help him get it over his head.

"Not going anywhere," Zayn promises but Liam's legs stay wrapped around his waist, anchoring them together. Zayn reckons a few hours of kissing and touching and figuring this all out will convince Liam that he's not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
